Yugioh Gx Season 1 Rewrite
by Jadenman
Summary: Rating will change. Jaden and Aleixs have a run in before school start on the island than class and dinner. I suck at this so don't give me bad reviews. I skipped the Dinner scene but might put it back in later as a flash back. May be OCC
1. Chapter 1

First season rewrite

On a hot and Sunny morning, a girl woke up, her name was Alexis Rhodes. One thing about Alexis is that she duel spirits she even has one herself, her duel spirit is Cyber Ballerina. Today she was to go to Duel Academy to see her brother. She had everything packed to go the night before. So, the only thing needed to do was waiting until she had to get to her boat.

_One hour Later_

Alexis was going to the boat when she saw the coolest thing ever, inside one shop was the best card you could ever find. The card was _Angel Benten_ a card she had a spell card for. She looked at her watch she had enough time to get it then go to the ship.

_5 minutes later_

Alexis was out of the shop with her new card and running as fast as she could. She got on the boat with seconds to spare. She found a good seat and the boat ride was off.

_2 Hours later_

Alexis finally saw Duel Academy, the big island with the school seeable the only dorm that could be seen was the Obelisk Blue Dorm. With the big rock formations that looked like big spikes coming from the ground. She made her way off the boat and some very good people like some of her friends from prep school like Mindy and Jasmine.

_1 day later_

It was night out still duelists out, Alexis, clad in her duel disk, was walking around campus looking for good duels. This was after all a duel school. Alexis was just walking around the campus when she ran into someone by accident. She looked where she was she was lying on the ground and with someone over her. When she looked she met brown eyes. She though this person was beautiful.

"Could you get off me please?" Alexis asked the person looked down and saw her eyes he got captured in her eyes. You could see the blush these two had it was more red than the jacket the other person was wearing.

"Sorry" he said the he got off Alexis and helped her up "my name is Jaden Yuki I'm a first year what about you by the way what's your name?

"My name is Alexis Rhodes and I'm also a first year." Alexis said to an eager Jaden.

"Well Alexis I'm sorry for running into you," he then though for a second. "Hey I know how about we go on a date okay."

Hmm A date with this guy probably a good duelist even if he is in Slifer red dorm… Alexis was thinking about this. "Okay."

Jaden grinned "where do you want to go then?"

"I don't know some where nice I guess." She answered after a little deep in thought

Jaden just stood there thinking "how about dinner at a fancy restaurant"

"Okay but what restaurant should we go to?" Alexis asked while looking up at Jaden he was deep in thought.

"How about Olive Garden (don't own). Lets' set the date on August 30th (My birthday)" Jade said while looking back at Alexis.

"Okay see you then" Alexis said then she was grabbed by Jaden "what?"

"Who said I wouldn't see you until then I go to the same school silly girl you know that." Jaden said while looking at the struggling Alexis and laughed.

Alexis smiled as he let her go. "Fine then I'll see you in whatever class we have together. Also what were you doing out here?" Alexis asked, curious why Jaden would be out right now in the dark.

"Oh just looking for something want to help me find it." Jaden asked Alexis.

"Sure I'll help you" They started looking when Alexis asked "What are we looking for anyway."

Jaden answered by asking a question "do you know duel spirits" when he got a nod from her he told her "well I had one but it was so bad that every time I lost a duel it would hurt the winner bad. The duel spirits name is Yubel. Why I was searching for some places to hide I heard a voice and I knew it immediately. It was the voice of Yubel so I've been looking around the whole island for the last 2 days in search for the card." Jaden explained to Alexis.

"Wow that was a lot to take in. I'm still helping though to find the card." Alexis said when lookingunder the bush.

_A few minutes later_

"Alexis I think I found it." Jaden Yelled. Alexis looked and saw something so cool that words couldn't describe it. There nestled in the grass was a white container with ground on it. It had the words Kaiba Corp. on it. It opened with a load hiss that scared the heck out of Alexis that she almost fell if it weren't for Jaden Caught her.

"It's okay Alexis I'm here." Jaden soothed Alexis while she was getting her heart back up to speed.

After the cased opened Jaden took a step near it and another until he picked it up and got something out of it. It was a card that Jaden pulled out. After Jaden pulled the card out, Yubel in spirit form waved at Alexis. She just waved back. "Hi Yubel. How you've been?" Jaden Asked.

"Jaden it was great I saw neospacians, new worlds and other stuff I won't mention right know."

'Good then the energy through space was a way for you to become good." Jaden said while putting Yubel in his deck.

"Jaden, who is this by the way?" Yubel Asked. Jaden looked at where she was pointing to.

"That's Alexis my girlfriend I guess." Jaden said while walking to Alexis, grabbing her hand pushing her Yubel. "Girlfriend ins okay with you right?"

"Yeah" Alexis agreed.

"Alexis this is Yubel my guardian spirit. Yubel this is Alexis."

"Cool we'll become great friends" Yubel said.

" Yes we will" Alexis said while shaking Yubel's hand

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Class_

_A week after the dinner_

_Classes didn't start until September 6__th__ Jaden is in love with Alexis and vice versa. This might be a small lemon in this chapter._

Today was a bright sunny day. Today was when classes started. For Jaden he was still sleeping when the late bell rang. He was ready to go but fell asleep at midnight. Jaden Yuki, a Slifer Red student, was still sleeping that when he woke up it was 10 am.

For Alexis at this time, she was headed to her next class, which was Doctor Crowler. When she got to the class room she saw everyone in their seats but there were two seats opened. It so happened that they were both side by side so she sat in one seat and thought who would be next to her. She accidently went to sleep with 5 minutes before class started.

_In Alexis Mind_

She saw a classroom full of people of her favorite people. There were open seats everywhere. She was looking at the people around her and saw the one person that she wanted to sit with. Jaden Yuki the gorgeous person she wanted to be seated with all the time.

"Alexis" she heard him say "Alexis, wakey, wakey." "_Huh I fell asleep"_

_In the classroom_

Alexis was opening her eyes. When she finally opened them she stared at the one person that she loved, Jaden Yuki, she quickly turned away with a blush on her face. "What are you doing here Jaden?" She asked a calmed face Jaden but you could see a blush on his cheek as well.

"Well I'm here for class to, this is Mrs. Crowler class right." Alexis and everyone around him laughed until there was a scream. Everyone looked standing right at the podium was Dr. Crowler.

"It's Doctor Crowler or Mr. Crowler got that Slifer Slacker" Crowler asked. Jaden nodded and everyone laugh at him and Doctor Crowler.

"Now everyone to your seats" Crowler said

Jaden notice that there was only one seat and it was next to Alexis. He blushed and at that time Alexis looked up and saw the blush. She let out a chuckle. He took the seat and began to hold Alexis's hand under the table. Alexis felt Jaden's hand on hers and that gave her an idea. She let go of his hand, surprising him. She put his hand on his pant near his dick. He groaned in his mouth because they were still in class. Alexis then started to unzip his pants. Jaden, almost lost in thought, figured what she wanted but he knew that they couldn't do it right now. He grabbed her had surprising her.

"Not right now after class okay?" he asked. When he saw her nod he continued to hold her hand.

Jaden and Alexis were taking perfect notes about Monsters, Spells, and Trap cards. When this class was done with the school day, Jaden and Alexis went to Jaden's dorm. Jaden was thinking about what to do in this situation. While Alexis, in he own world, was thinking about how much fun she is going to have.

"So what are we going to do Jaden when we get to your dorm?" Alexis asked when she got out of her trance about drinking some of Jaden's wh-

"Well Alexis, I thought we could have some fun." He replied.

When they got there everything they had exploded into one kiss. Jaden put his arms around Alexis's waist while Alexis was running her hands through Jaden's hair. He laid her down in the middle bunk and took off her shirt. She took off his shirt in return. He removed the rest of his clothing while she did the same.

Jaden moved over Alexis and started to massage her tits. Then he went down to suck one just around the perky tit. He then sent butterfly kisses from her mouth to her boobs the finally to her treasured place. He looked up at Alexis, she nodded. Jaden massaging her bud earning a moan from the woman then he licked the folds earning another moan. He then enter one digit, he could feel her bucking on just one finger so he entered 2 more digit. After 2 minutes:

"Jaden I'm Cuming!" Alexis yelled to the heavens. Then she came. Jaden took some and drank it.

"You taste good." Jaden complimented her which made her blush. Alexis tried to get up, Jaden moved and she pushed him down.

"Now it's your turn." She said. Alexis went down all the way so that she could lick his dick. First she stroked it. Then she put the whole thing into her mouth. She then went into deep-throat. For a while all that could be heard was a chocking sound as Alexis tried to finish the job. Then:

"Alexis stop I'm going to cum," she stopped then shook her head no. Then he came right into her mouth she sucked the rest of the top and swallowed it.

Before they continued, Jaden got out a condom he put it on and was ready.

Finally it was time she got on top of him and moved his dick to the area where her entrance is the she delved down onto his dick. Jaden could feel blood he knew this was regularly for girls and their first time so he held onto her until the pain subsided. Then the pleasure took over, Jaden was suckling Alexis beasts while Alexis was in a happy mood. After 20 minuets they were reaching their climax. So with one final thrust the both came. Jaden came inside Alexis, good thing he was wearing protection, and Alexis came on the condom. Alexis got off of Jaden and kissed him. Since it was 8 o'clock they both fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
